fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ivan247
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ivan247 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 08:19, April 4, 2011 Hello! I thing you need to create pets.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It's "think". And did you read his profile? There's one part that says "Unfourtunately, I'm not a creative person, so I may not provide much ideas.". Spam - 12:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dual sword idea...? I don't know whether to ask you here or in DB wiki (probably here because its fanart) Ok, I have thought up an idea for the Dual Swordsman The "Chaos Dual Sword S" *AT: Roughly 50? *AGI: 30-36 (slower than usual) *Range: 20 *Type: Chaos *MP: 300 *Bonus AT **Light: 20-40 x24; attract **Dark: 100-200 x12; repel Depending on the sword that hit the enemy, the magic attack will either emit 24 light laser rays in an outward direction that have attraction (Guide) to the enemies, or 12 dark laser rays also in an outward direction, but will have repelling properties (Reversed Guide's Card). What do you think about this idea? 16:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, Already added to my User Page in Dan-Ball wiki and I'm going to put it here. Ivan247 09:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) And on a side note: I've run out of colors from the grayscale, so I have to use grey that is as dark as R 8, G 8, B 8. Ivan247 10:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) New Chart with new levels Here's a chart of the next 10 levels: The next level is suppost to be Lv M1-M2, M3-M4, M5-M6, M7-M8 and M9-MS. Like it? Tabuu Srong and powerful 22:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that the ranks I currently have are enough. Ivan247Talk Page 03:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) If so, then I can make new Ideas such as Dual Pointed Blade for Lv M1-M2, Dual Aura Swords for Lv M3-M4, Dual Super Razor Sword's for Lv M5-M6. now any suggestions? (not just you but eberybody else)! Tabuu Srong and powerful 04:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I can't believe that we can get so much name just for a simple sword. Maybe some twist like Dual Clubs? Ivan247Talk Page 13:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Please advance Template: SR compo item Could you please make the Template: SR compo item go up to level 5 because that way, when a person makes a compo item Idea, they can advance to give info to the next level. This would be very helpful. Tabuu Supereme 04:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dome. Added LV5 and 6. Ivan247Talk Page 05:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tanks. Its done not dome (If you make a correction and if I see it, I will bring it up). Tabuu Supereme 19:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) How about a "credits" part? Spam - 21:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin I heard that you are an admin. But how can I become an admin? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin here, but only at DB wiki. Anyway, the wiki creator (ZX for this wiki) has immediate access to admin and bureaucrat status. Only bureaucrats can change user rights, like promoting a user to an admin. Ivan247Talk Page 12:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Breeding Would you allow me to breed Diamean with Beezis ? ZoshiXProfileTalk 23:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Of Course!Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) New Dual Blades For Dual Sword's Man class, here are dual light blades: These new Dual Sword's. In the real game, the color of the sword is half the color shaded off of the previous Dual Sword's. Tabuu Supereme 02:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) If you find a correction, then you can correct it. Tabuu Supereme 02:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I improved it now with Dual Beam Scimitars. Tabuu Supereme 04:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Dual Clubs could work for X5-X6. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 06:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You probably know what they look like. Tabuu Supereme 18:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I added more. Tabuu Supereme 00:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No Harsh Feelings Don't worry, dude. I don't have any harsh feelings for your post. Its just that Poisonshot drives me up the wall and back, and, well, I put up with a lot of shit in real life. So, no problems. I'll even remove PS's block if you want. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I was also a bit overreacted. We are humans, and we all have a chance to make mistakes. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 09:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Complete Here's the complete set of Dual Sword's: I might make an unofficial idea soon. Tabuu Supereme 19:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I added a couple of Dual Sword's for the last colum. Tabuu Supereme 19:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I added to it. Level J1 - J2. Dual Dark Scimitars. Tabuu Supereme 03:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, good work, though I don't need that much dual swords sets. Maybe I will put it as a new section: other dual swords by Tabuu. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 05:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) More: More and More. Tabuu Supereme 06:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) More!!!: Sorry! I'm keep making more ideas. Tabuu Supereme 06:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Also try making official Ideas for Dual Sabels and add this picture to the main page. Try and do at least 8 official Dual Sword weapons every day you come here. I'm not trying to rush you. Tabuu Supereme 06:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting for more weapons of Boxers and Gladiators so I can work out a pattern for the stats of the Dual Swordsman. (Patience is the key) And you can simply update the original picture instead of making new names for your new pictures. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 07:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Next version Stick Ranger Ver 9.2 New: Class addition (Dual Sword'sman) You have an awesome idea. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Tabuu! Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 08:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Dam it! Now we probably have to wait ti'll ver 12.1 for another chance for your idea to be chosen which would feel like another year (Most likely). Tabuu's Deadly Beams 18:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, look at me go. Don't mind me, just spamming Boxcar's silly dance here. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Big Chart Probably in a couple of weeks, I'm gonna make a Dual Sword Chart that will make you very impressed because I'm hiding it from everybody and its very long. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 19:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Let's see how long it is. :) Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 08:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It's gonna be long and I'm still working on it. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 00:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want seizures, use 05:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think he was going for a silly thing, not a seizure thing... DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: is silly. 14:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Dual Gunner Comparing Look at the difference: - Dual Sword'sman and Dual Gunner look similar to each other. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 02:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Dual Swordsman Idea Thing. Yeah. Carpy title, carpy idea. Anyway, I gave up on my Judge class before I even stated that I had the idea, so.. some fan-ideas for the Dual Swordsman... *DEX- It's a lime green. The damage is the same as the first weapon, but the speed is very high and increases with every number (DEX Swords 1, DEX Pointed Swords 90520875... I don't know the order of these things ,|) *Holy- Order of stuff- Holy, Shining, Angelic, Cherubic, Seraphic, Godly. The weapons can blind opponents, which makes them immobile and attack in random directions. To make up for that and the fact that these guys are close range, Holy weapons should have a moderate-high attack. Now all we need is a color. *Fear- Yerp. Someone else on the Dan-Ball Wiki made this first, so I don't know how it works. It's a very VERY dark purple. ./ Yep. No images, just to annoy you. Use them if you want. Gah, these are so terrible I don't even want credit if you use them. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Best Angel Team Try and have 4 angels on your team then while your collecting experience, ad 10 DEX, and 100 MAG (when you reach 100 MAG, add STR for the rest of the time because its not possible to get 200 MAG unless you hack the game), all players should have charge rings, add a Quick's Card 4 to all Charge Rings, and then I don't know what to add next, maybe add Garnets lv4 (not recommended) Maybe add Explosion's Card 4, I don't know what to add for the 2nd compo slot. I'd pick aa Explosion's Card for the 2nd compo slot. Your Choice if you want to make the most powerful team. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Picture for Example: So..... This should look like this. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 19:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I already tried the Thunder Circle with that equipment but it's not as powerful as my suggestion. Most of the bolts miss the enemy so thats why my suggestion is better. also when I defeated the Big Tan Box Snake it took less than 7 seconds to defeat him with all of the 1's pouring out of the enemy. I call my suggestion, the big eraser. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 03:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Probably more than 10 balls appear with this combo at once. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes the bolts reflect of the ground but still, Thunder Circle to me is only good for tall Tree Bosses or a large group of flying enemies but this combo will 99% likely kill them faster. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) In fact, username "TheGameDawg" in Youtube (I think that his username) said that Thunder Ring is hiis least favorite of all rings. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's the cited source, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVegDjfJ9Kw. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Uhm.... That pretty much differs from our prefrences. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) So is my idea better? Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Both are great at different situations. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 09:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hatch! Read description in Breeding Center. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) All I can do! This is just enough, its actually not long, sorry. for the big dual sword'sman chart. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 20:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) HOPY SHLAT!!!! That is a ton of swords there! 20:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Epic...... Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 05:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) When? When are you gonna add descriptions of Dual Sabels? Tabuu's Deadly Beams 03:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Dual Freeze Sword 2 (same as dual Ice Sword 2 except freeze is replaced). Cosmic Dual Sword 2 (the dark blue one). AT: Range: 20 AGI: 18-24 Type: Fire MP: 60 Bonus AT: 3-5 Note: Same effect as Lightsaber 4 but fire is replaced and the magical attack is Light Blue. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I almost Forgot The new dual sword weapons: